No One Will Love You Like I Love You
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Santana commits the mistake of cheating on Brittany with Sebastian, right after she met him. She wasn't expecting to get attached to him, to make this an habit. Neither she had expected that six years later she'd meet him again only to find that he has moved on completely… or that's what he makes it seem like.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this at 1 in the morning, in less than 1 hour because I was trying out the writeordie website. Yes, it is a little rushed, but I felt like if I changed something else other than the grammatical errors, it'd suck, so here it is.

* * *

She was so in love. She knew she hadn't done that, judging by her past when she fell for Brittany, but this time she couldn't help it. She had her, so precious, sweet and supportive Brittany. She had came out not only two months ago, but yet here she was, lying on the enemy's bed one more time, in her underwear, twirling one lock of her hair as she waited for him to come out of the shower.

How did they got here? She didn't even have the slightest idea, nor why she had cheated on the person she claimed to love. She loved the fact of finally meeting her match, the male version of her, someone who can keep up with her temper. She loved being on control, but also loved being the one controlled. She promised to herself that she would never come back, but every time they saw each other, they both knew that they would be spending the night together.

She had no other remedy than to break up with Brittany, she tried to soothe the pain of the breakup by telling her that it was for the better and that they will still remain friends, but she never mentioned Sebastian. She avoided the topic, she avoided his presence the best she could, until one day he was nowhere to be seen, and high school had finished for both of them. She decided to start fresh at the Kentucky University, but after two months of being there, no one looked appealing to Santana's eyes; neither a girl nor a guy. She had committed the mistake of being with him multiple times, and she was now facing the consequences.

Sebastian hadn't been able of get her out of his mind either. He had been fucking guys at Scandals every weekend - hell, he had even gone to a normal bar to see if he could find other girls attractive, but still he wasn't able to forget her. He may have had fallen just as hard as she did. After he came to that realization, he decided to disappear so it'd be easy for both of them to forget everything, but instead things got so much more complicated.

They didn't know how they ended up meeting once again when she lived in Kentucky and he lived in Westerville, but it took just a look for them to reunite.

Sebastian got out of the bathroom, his torso was showing and he had a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body, his arms and abs were worth a drool in Santana's opinion.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Sebastian openly said as he propped down in the empty side of the bed.

"Don't act like you haven't done this before," she quickly replied in defense. She didn't really know what to say. A normal girl would usually think that she simply didn't satisfy him, but the fact that he kept begging for more and craving it just as much as her completely discarded that option.

"I'm not saying _that_, I mean, we are both eighteen now – we are supposed to be mature, to at least try and have something steady with somebody," he tucked inside of the covers, wrapping an arm around her waist as an instant movement, which made Santana cuddle up closer to him.

"Do you feel like having a steady relationship with someone?" Santana asked a few minutes later, the possibility running through her mind.

"Not really. To be quite honest, I don't think I'm even committed to have a relationship, as I don't know what exactly love is yet." Santana shrugged at the selection of words Sebastian had used. Santana spent some minutes thinking that this may just be a phase in her life in which she would get over it later.

* * *

Six years have passed by, and she hadn't enjoyed being with somebody since the last time she had been with Sebastian. She moved to a small apartment in New York City and was currently working as a waitress at an Italian restaurant. She had never expected to see Sebastian along with a tall, skinny, blonde woman and a small, green eyed boy around the age of three enter the restaurant. She had never expected it to hurt just like it was hurting her right now.

They locked eyes for some brief seconds, and Sebastian's half smile faltered until it fade away completely, his eyes looking at her the same way he had done seven years ago for the first time, when 'Smooth Criminal' happened. Sebastian didn't even bother to approach her, he proceeded to sit down and be attended by someone else. She couldn't help but catch the slight glances he was throwing at her direction.

That night she returned to her empty apartment, feeling the same hurt she felt six years ago when she left Sebastian's place just to never meet again.

* * *

It took only a week for him to come back to the restaurant where she worked, this time he was alone. Santana was cleaning a table, and she was ready to go and take somebody else's order, when a hand took her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'd like to order," Sebastian simply said, giving her a smile that could easily be mistaken by a smirk.

"Fine, I'll tell Lydia to come and take your order, just give me a few seconds," she coldly said, but Sebastian held her wrist as if he knew what she was going to do. They started into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Sebastian let go of her wrist. Immediately, she went back to work, and tried her best to avoid his presence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

She was getting out from work, feeling really tired, her biggest wish was going home and go straight to sleep. Sitting on the sidewalk, right in front of her car was Sebastian, clearly waiting for her to finish her turn at the restaurant.

"Can we at least talk before you go home, Santana?" he pleaded. His voice still managed to send shivers down her spine. She ended up agreeing, letting him sit on the passenger's seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here at 11 in the night? Your wife should be wondering where you are…" that was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?" Sebastian changed topic. "We haven't seen each other since a long time ago, I don't see anything bad with talking."

"I was avoiding you for the mere fact that every time we ended up meeting six years ago, we always ended up having sex," she stated.

"So?"

"You're married now, things have changed," she took his left hand, pointing out the gold wedding ring he carried on it.

"It hasn't changed anything at all, Santana," he replied.

"Yes, it has."

"No, it hasn't, because we still feel the same as we felt six years ago when we do this," he closed the distance quickly between their lips before Santana tried to do something about it. Her lips tasted almost the same as they had the last time he had kissed them, and he felt like he was finally home after a long vacation. It only took a few minutes of kissing before Santana decided to drive to her apartment, her sane thoughts completely gone away right now.

* * *

Just as they had finished, they were lying in her bed trying to steady their breaths. Everything had gone too fast, and right now Santana had realized that of all the bad things she had done, this could be the worst, because he was married, and had a child for crying it out loud.

"We can't see each other again," Santana stated quickly, closing her eyes feeling like the biggest asshole in the universe.

"Why not?" he asked in return, genuinely surprised at her words.

"Look at what we have done, Sebastian! We can't even be closer because we'll end up fucking each other just like all these times, and hell, you have a family now, you have a wife that you love!" she was on the verge of tears now.

"She knows about you," Sebastian said after a long time of being silent.

"Huh?"

"She knows about what had happened between us, I told her today. Back in time, I thought that it'd be easier to leave so we both move on, but it was being really hard for me to do so. Then we met again, and you decided to leave and never return again.

"My parents pestered me for two years about the fact that they wanted me to get a family, so the only thing I could do at time was to try my best and force myself to love someone else. Jenn, she's really amazing, the sweetest woman you'll probably meet on Earth. I know she deserves better, but at the time I thought that while years passed, I could bring myself to love her, and when Joshua was born, I thought that this was my reality check that I had to focus on my marriage than thinking on… fuck, on thinking on finding you again.

"But luck had been by my side, and I've been going crazy even since I saw you again," his features were filled with hurt and need. "I don't know about you, but to me the simple thoughts of wishing that you were there by my side for these past years made me realize that I'm in love with you, Santana."

"To be quite honest, I've felt the same way that you have felt, I realized it when I was leaving your apartment that August morning," she breathed out.

They continued to lay there for the rest of the night in her bed, he had his arm protectively around her waist and she was resting her head on top of his chest. Neither of them knew where this would lead them to, but as long as they could see each other, they were satisfied.


End file.
